


Grand canyon trip for l and u

by Peachy_ito



Series: Leavi and Urrvin parodies [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_ito/pseuds/Peachy_ito
Summary: Leavi and Urrvin go on a trip to the grand canyon





	Grand canyon trip for l and u

Urrvin super tits magical boobs superior breasts octangular breasts, turned his head round and then his body and glared viciously and nicely at Leavi-leavtheroom. He shook his chin viciously and laughed though his vicious teeth and lied about nothing through his vicious soft teeth as they melted together like a bunch ah coupla ah hoes and biscuits. Leavi dumped his junk and meat onto Urrvin's slightly too shiny tray that blinded them temporarily and they both gobbled down the meal but leavi's meal had no where to go because he was eating his own stomach aT tHE sAME tIME aS tHINKING tHAT. He gurggled, he gobbled he chortled. He ran he smaked he puked and made Urrvin drink it with a custom bamboo straw that said Urrvinmoron on it and Urrvin smiled with green teeth engoying the meal i mean drinksmoothie.  
Urrvin mcboobs McDonald's shifted his weight and fell off a cliff and screamed like Armin's mouth for a good few minutes before bouncing on his backwards kangaroo legs back up onto the edge of the miffy I mean cliff and this thyme he grabbed leavi and they fell off of the cliff together like two backways ass cats in virtue, like vultures like lionz.  
Leavi got out his dusty old camera and said "selfie!" In a creepy normal leavi voice and Urrvin said "rawr and put his lifelike lion actual fungers claws women skinny fingers fungers out and slime came out of his jaws as he grinned for the picture, when leavi was done Urrvin rammed into his like the armoured titan and accidentally mabye on purps knocke leavi upways and leavi skyrocketed into space and grinned earning a great pull from Urrvin's weird armpit as he pulled him back down to earth, spoiling Leavi fun stuff. Boring leavi. Viscous Urrvin.

Urrvin's eyes were just alive for a few seconds and then he died fully. Urrvin kicked leavi but leavi was too qwick and heavi qicked him back even though Urrvin didn't get to kick him in the first place. Urrvin sighed like a hippo, his guts were all over the place and his blonde toupee had blown away so he grew another one and finally got to kick leavi who was putting his triangle nose over the grand canyon in greediness. Creepiness leavi and Urrvin. Leavi absolutely skyrocketed down the grand canyon, grinning on one side of his mouth hopefully and proudly from above and beyond. Leavi was lost without Urrvin boo so he started a fire and entered it like harry potter potty, Urrvin had also created a fire so that he could warm up his eyelashes and eyebrows so that he could manipulate them further, like far. He saw sewing machines fingers appear in the fire and they wavered around like weird chopsticks for 7 minutes while Urrvin watched. Because. Hevin couldn't be bothered to stop him. Finally even though Leavi could see what he was doing before he grabbed Urrvin and pulled him in by his slowly mouth and ears. Urrvin's new name was Gertrude and Gertrude's new name was Urrvin so nothing changed. Leavi skyrocketed into space AT that before kicking Urrvin karate style into hell, where uuhhrrvviinn burrrned in flames like Satan. Urrvin stretched Miche and used him to rake up some leavs. Urrvin then proceeded to shove the leavs down Leavi's gullet and called him Leavi.  
When leavi got home he turned on his leavi lantern and settled viciously into his bed, into his bed in. After leavi realised that he was leavi he was determined to realise that heavi was leavi goodnight.


End file.
